Mon Ange
by PryNolink
Summary: Pour la première fois leurs regards se sont croisés. Une rencontre qui restera à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires. Réinventions cette rencontre ensemble.
1. One Shot

**_Bonjour !_** **Voilà ma première publication : un Two Shot sur...** **Malec !**

 **Je vous recommande également la chanson suivante : The Weeknd – Angel**

 ** _Bonne_ _lecture_ _à_ ****_tous._**

 **Mon Ange**

«- Han!»

Le son de leurs peaux qui claquent à chaque coup de buttoir emplissait la pièce. Les deux amants semblaient être atteins d'une fièvre redoutable. Leurs corps en sueur se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre depuis déjà un moment et les râles rauques qui se voulaient étouffés s'échappaient sans cesses de leurs gorges.

Les mains moites du soumis repoussaient le mur sur lequel il prenait appui. Son corps tout entier était attiré par l'homme qui le prenait puissamment par derrière.

La main gauche empoignant la hanche droite de celui qu'il pénétrait avec une force paradoxalement délicate, le bel asiatique vînt coller son torse au dos humide de sueur de son partenaire. Il vînt attraper la mâchoire de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. C'était puissant et bordélique.

Toute la vertu dont était doté le brun aux yeux clairs s'était volatilisée à l'instant ou l'autre avait entrepris de toucher de ses mains son corps chaud.

Libérant leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées par le sexe et l'amour ils haletaient sans jamais arrêter de bouger leur corps désespérément attirés l'un par l'autre.

Soudain ils échappèrent des gémissements purement érotiques et leurs têtes se jetèrent en arrière à l'unisson : le premier car son gland venait de percuter la prostate de son amant, et le second avait alors ressenti comme une décharge de plaisir lui tirant presque les larmes.

«– Magnus… Encore… Hmm… Je t'en prie…»

C'est entre deux râles excitants que son amant, sans jamais cesser ses délicieux coups de reins, lui répondit.

«– Je ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… Mon ange…»

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la fête battait son plein au Pandemonium, et sur un large sofa un jeune homme était entouré comme un roi de sa cour. Son regard suspicieux un peu trop maquillé balayait la foule. Il attendait de la visite mais redoutait une mauvaise surprise lorsque ses invités daigneront pointer le bout de leur nez.

Les lumières de différentes couleurs dansaient sur les créatures présentes dans le bâtiment. Hommes et femmes tentaient d'atteindre une place intéressante, c'est à dire proche de l'homme charismatique qui prenait place au milieu du sofa, les bras ouverts, prêt à accueillir toutes créatures qui voulaient bien s'y nicher.

En plus de son maquillage et des multitudes de bagues présentes à ses doigts, sa tenue extravagante laissait entrevoir la peau hâlée de son torse. C'était là une créature unique.

Une sensation désagréable lui traversa alors tout le corps : ses invités étaient arrivés.

Ils les repéra dès leur entrée. Leurs runes tatouées sur tout leur corps ne jouaient pas vraiment en leur faveur en matière de camouflage.

Un individu du petit groupe, blond, musclé, l'air sérieux, oui beaucoup trop sérieux, pointa le jeune homme aux yeux enduit de khôl du doigt, donnant l'alerte à sa camarde rousse. Ils allaient l'aborder.

«– Le voilà, ton grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Clary, fit le blond aux yeux bicolores.»

Derrière eux, un frère et une sœur les suivaient. Ils jouaient plus le rôle de sentinelles tandis que le premier duo semblait être les acteurs principaux d'un feuilleton quelconque.

La belle brune, Isabelle, le corps moulé dans une robe dévoilant beaucoup trop sa peau nue au goût de son frère aîné marchait sûrement, la tête droite prête à parer n'importe quelle attaque.

Son frère, Alec, quand à lui avait plus de mal à se sentir à l'aise. Il avait déjà fait part de sa désapprobation quant au plan élaboré par ses camarades, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient il ne pouvait pas se permettre les laisser se débrouiller seuls. «Cette mission sera l'un des plus grand fiasco que l'enclave n'ai jamais connu si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur eux», s'était dit Alec, tentant vainement de se rassurer.

Alors qu'il scrutait de ses yeux clairs les corps chauds se mouvant follement, ceux-ci se stoppèrent net sur l'homme tant adulé par les créatures qui l'entouraient. Cet homme aussi le regardait, au grand étonnement du grand brun, depuis quelques instants déjà, alors qu'Alec et sa troupe se frayait désespérément un chemin en sa direction.

Leurs regards s'étaient comme accrochés. Alec semblait hypnotisé, plus rien n'avait d'importance que les beaux yeux persans de l'autre homme aux traits asiatiques.

Celui-ci se délecta aussi longtemps qu'il pu de la vue que lui offrait le chasseur. Il contrastait avec tout ce qui était présent dans le club. Il ne s'était paré d'aucuns artifices, ce n'était qu'un jeune homme banale. Si porter un arc et des flèches à son épaule entrait dans votre banalité.

Cependant ce qui l'était moins c'était l'incroyable beauté du jeune chasseur, qui paraissait divine aux yeux de l'extravagant homme. Celui-ci dégustait son cocktail tout en admirant son œuvre d'art droit dans les prunelles.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Alec fût percuté par un grande femme cornue que leurs regards se quittèrent.

Le brun retrouva subitement ses esprits et lorsqu'il porta désespérément ses yeux sur le grand sofa blanc recouvert de créatures grouillantes, la sienne avait disparue. Comme évaporé.

«– Magnus, dit alors solennellement le blondinet.

– Shadowhunters ".

Le sorcier était apparu soudainement face à eux, surprenant la troupe qui avait enfin réussi à sortir de cette foule qui les étouffait. Le tond mielleux de Magnus et ses manières auraient pu être amusantes mais ses yeux doux étaient uniquement destinés à séduire la jeune proie innocente que ses deux perles dorées avait repéré un instant plutôt.

Alec affichait une mine perturbée que ni le duo héroïque ni sa jeune sœur ne remarquèrent. Magnus quant à lui nota un point en sa faveur dans son esprit : sa proie était très réceptive.

Le sorcier dont le regard avait dévié sur le grand brun, revînt sur la rouquine et son ami.

«– Vous les Shadowhunters n'êtes pas doués en matière de discrétion, un sorcier avisé comme moi peut sentir votre odeur d'ange à des kilomètres. Tout comme l'arc que tu dissimule avec un de tes… Nombreux charmes.»

Le sourire malicieux du sorcier laissait entendre de nombreux sous-entendus, sa dernière remarque s'adressant directement au beau chasseur d'ombres.

Cette fois-ci Jace, le petit blond, lança un regard interrogateur à son parabatai. Celui lui répondu en silence avec une moue d'incompréhension.

«– Et bien, repris le sorcier, il semblerait que vous auriez en votre possession un objet qui m'appartient.»

Jace lâcha le collier qu'il gardait au creux de sa main, sous les yeux avides de Magnus. Celui-ci tenta de l'attraper mais le blondinet eu un mouvement de recule.

«– Puis-je au moins vérifier qu'il est authentique ?, dit Magnus mécontent.

– Pas avant que je n'ai récupéré mes souvenirs, intervînt la rouquine.

– Mon petit biscuit, fit le sorcier attendrit, tu ressemble tellement à ta mère… On m'a fait part des récents événements et malheureusement je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider.

– Pas de souvenir, pas de collier, menaça Jace.»

Magnus savait que ces chasseurs d'ombres n'auraient pas cédé si facilement. Il avait réfléchi toute la soirée à un moyen de récupérer son bien sans le moindre risque pour lui mais la solution à son problème ne lui était pas encore parvenue.

Il commença à faire les cents pas devant la petite troupe qui commençait à s'impatienter. Soudain, Alec, son regard inexplicablement rivé sur Magnus perçu un homme dont le tatouage suspect en forme de cercle s'illumina dans son cou, non loin du sorcier. Il dégaina son arc et une de ses flèches vînt se planter en plein cœur de l'ennemi, frôlant de près le nez du brun à paillettes qui s'était figé instantanément.

Alec se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades, passant également devant le sorcier qui ne rata pas une miette du spectacle, admiratif devant ce corps athlétique qui se déplaçait avec une grâce que même le détenteur de l'enveloppe charnelle ignorait.

«– Qui est-tu…»

Magnus détacha chacun de ses mots, espérant connaître la réponse à sa question le plus tôt possible.

Tout sembla soudainement s'agiter autour d'eux. Alec se pencha pour récupérer sa flèche enfoncée dans le corps de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre prêt à l'encocher une nouvelle fois. Tout comme lui Jace et Clary dégainèrent leurs armes à la lame aiguisée et Izzy fit claquer son fouet contre le sol.

Magnus quant à lui s'attira à nouveau le regard des chasseurs en s'exclamant.

«– J'ai trouvé !»

Il fit danser ses doigts faisant apparaître un portail.

«– Je peux essayer quelque chose, commença-t-il l'aire tendu par tous les membres du Cercle qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Cependant j'ai besoins de l'un d'entre vous.

– Très bien, Clary, vas-y, fit Jace.»

Alors que tout le monde semblait approuver Magnus arrêta la rouquine.

«– Je suis désolé mon biscuit mais je ne parlais pas de toi.»

Il posa alors sont regard sur le brun aux orbes bleues et décida.

«– Beau gosse, ranges ton arc, tu viens avec moi.

– Mais on a besoin de lui pou-

– Jordan, c'est ça ? Je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans lui.»

Bizarrement Alec n'avais pas émis d'opposition à la requête formulée par le sorcier et rabatta son arc sur son épaule sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de son parabatai.

«– Très bien allons-y, on n'a pas un quart du temps que j'aurais souhaiter. »

Magnus attrapa le grand brun par le poignet et tous les deux disparurent dans le portail qui se referma juste derrière eux.


	2. Two Shot

Ils venaient d'atterrir en plein milieu d'un appartement spacieux qu'Alec supposa être celui du sorcier. Un trio de canapés en cuir occupaient l'escpace centrale de la pièce et deux colonnes en briques supportant le plafond donnaient du cachet à ce loft du centre de Brooklyn.

«- Très bien, commença Magnus en se frottant les mains. Mon Ange, tu vois ce coffre là-bas ?»

Il pointait une grosse mâle qui faisait office de meuble près de l'immense bibliothèque en bois abritant une multitude de livres écrits à la main ou bien imprimés, dans toutes les langues : tout juste anciennes ou disparues, morte ou vivantes. Alec lui intimma silencieusement de continuer.

«- Je vois que monsieur n'est pas bavard.»

Il haussa les sourcils puis pivota ses hanches comme lui seul savait le faire et reprît son expression malicieuse sous le regard attentif mais blasé du chasseur qui croisa ses bras en forçant un soupir.

«- Je ne m'en formalise pas mon Ange. Je compte bien... Faire sortir des sons de ta jolie petite bouche très bientôt.»

Le visage du beau chasseur rougi instantanément. Même si les seuls moments de sa vie ou des références au sexe étaient glissées dans une conversation c'était lorsqu'il parlait seul à seul avec sa sœur, il avait très bien compris que Magnus ne parlait pas d'une simple conversation courtoise en tête à tête.

Magnus était très fier de lui. Encore plus quand son chasseur l'eût fui, se précipitant vers l'énorme coffre indiqué plus tôt. Le sorcier profita quelques secondes de la vue de son derrière offert puis quitta la pièce en direction de la cuisine.

Il cherchait un petit flacon rempli de moitié d'une poudre jaunâtre tout en faisant danser ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il l'eût trouvé il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la pièce principale, une traîné de poussière bleue virvoletant entre mortier, bocaux, flacons et autres équipement nécessaires, flottant derrière le sorcier.

D'un geste agile de la main il déposa tout son bric-à-brac près de la mâle qu'Alec avait déposé sur la grande table en chaîne qui se trouvait dans un coin de la grande pièce, près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur tout Brooklyn.

«- C'est parti, dit Magnus pour lui-même.»

Il avait remonté ses manches et s'activa à faire opérer sa magie.

Le procédé dura un long moment, Alec était resté silencieux, appuyé contre une colonne en brique rouge - les mêmes que celles aux murs - observant le sorcier. Celui était plongé dans sa préparation et n'avait pas non plus décroché un mot, ce qui avait étonné le chasseur.

Lorsqu'il eût fini il se retourna vers Alec, s'appuyant de ses bras sur la table derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Il était épuisé et transpirait beaucoup.

«- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Alec, brisant le silence qui durait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

\- On attend, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Si ça a marché Clary retrouvera la mémoire et tu recevra un appel. Dans le cas contraire... Magnus repris sa respiration. Je peux dire adieu à ce collier.»

Alec fronça les sourcils quand son téléphone sonna. Il décroisa ses bras et répondit. C'était Jace. La prédication de Magnus fût avérée et Clary avait retrouvé la mémoire.

«- Très bien. Je m'en occupe. Bien sûr. Oui je fait au plus vite.

\- Encore une demoiselle en détresse a sauver de l'amnésie, mon beau chasseur ?»

Ce rictus qui ne quittait jamais les lèvres de Magnus commençait à agacer Alec, mais bizarrement, il trouvait les provocations insupportables du sorcier de plus en plus attirantes.

Alec se secoua intérieurement le cerveau, ne comprenant pas lui même ce que son corps voulait lui dire.

Se rendant compte que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les lèvres du sorcier il tourna les talons, se dirigeant rapidement vers la grande porte en bois qu'il avait repéré pendant que Magnus s'était affairé au travail.

«- Pas de demoiselle en détresse seulement un collier à livrer.»

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui qui ne s'était pas même retourné, Magnus sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère.

Son beau chasseur allait revenir.

Il se senti alors reprendre de la contenance et se mit en route pour sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

Le chasseur (re)passa la porte de l'appartement plus tôt que Magnus ne l'aurais imaginé. Il avait été rapide.

Le sorcier, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon léger tombant très bas sur ses hanches ses muscles abdominaux alors complètement nus, était entrain de ranger les derniers flacons. Sa table était désormais vide.

Il était dos à celui qui venait d'entrer et qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot mais il savait que c'était lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna d'un mouvement de hanche gracieux, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le planché, deux verres apparurent à ses mains.

Il en tendit un au chasseur qui hésita un instant avant d'accepter l'invitation.

«- Il me semble, mon Ange, que nous n'avons pas été formellement présenté.»

Le grand brun, pris de court ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortaient. Il semblait si désorienté, là, juste en face du sorcier qui s'était considérablement approché de son corps. Il fini par bredouiller un semblant de phrase.

«- Je- ... Moi-... Euh... Alec.

\- Sûrement le diminutif d'Alexander, fit Magnus pensif. Un prénom dur et puissant. J'aime beaucoup. »

Il avait plongé son regard félin dans celui du grand brun qui était de plus en plus troublé par l'aura cryptique que dégageait le sorcier.

«- À nous, Alexander, fit Magnus en faisant trinquer les deux verres dans un son léger.

\- À nous. »

Magnus émit un rictus satisfait avant de plonger ses lèvres dans la boissons. «Cet Alexander devient plus docile», pensa-t-il.

Alec trempa lui aussi ses lèvres dans la boisson. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose, il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Il fit d'ailleurs une grimace en goûtant le breuvage, ce qui eût le dont de faire rire Magnus.

Le beau brun releva ses yeux bleus vers lui, remontant de ses hanches à son visage en passant par son torse musclé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Comme dans le club.

C'est le sorcier qui rompu le contacte, posant sa main sur la taille du chasseur puis la glissant délicatement au creux de ses reins, l'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce.

«- Tu préfèrerais peut-être de l'eau.»

Sa main se balada jusqu'à son épaule, minimisant encore la proximité de leur deux corps, tandis que la deuxième changea l'alcool en eau fraiche.

Alec était complètement décontenancé. Il ne savait pas comment agir ni ou regarder.

Devait-il répondre aux provocations du sorcier ou bien poser le collier et rentrer ? Que devait-il faire ?

Mais avant tout : de quoi avait-il envie ?

Magnus, lui, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il avait profité de ce moment de divagations pour observer le visage de son chasseur.

Il était vraiment très beau. Il avait un visage doux mais ses sourcils constamment froncés le rendait plus dur et autoritaire. «Je suis sûr que si tu te détend un peu on pourrai te prendre pour un Ange,» avait songé Magnus.

Soudain Alec posa son verre sur la table basse devant lui, puis sorti le collier de sa veste et le posa également.

Magnus ne l'avais toujours pas lâché des yeux. Alec se retourna vers lui et le sorcier tendit le bras pour dégager les cheveux noirs qui barraient le frond du chasseur. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa joue.

Alec qui l'avait observer religieusement ferma les yeux au contacte des doigts fins du sorcier, électrisant sa peau.

Il savait maintenant de quoi il avait envie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles dorées de Magnus. Puis Alec se mit à avancer lentement. Le sorcier recula au même rythme, finissant par se retrouver coincé entre la colonne de brique rouge et le corps d'Alexander.

Celui-ci fini par succomber et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus.

Ce n'était ni pressé, ni maladroit. Ce n'était pas non plus rempli d'envie ou de frustration. C'était beau, c'était eux.

Les deux partis semblaient apprécier. Leur bouches se décollaient pour se retrouver l'instant d'après, avec encore plus de passion.

La tension grimpa d'un cran quand leurs mains vinrent se promener librement sur leur corps.

Alec avait posé les siennes sur les hanches de son sorcier. Il restait sage. Magnus quant à lui s'était littéralement pendu au cou d'Alec, une main sur sa nuque, jouant délicatement avec ses cheveux, l'autre commençait déjà à glisser. Elle passa par sa clavicule, puis caressa les muscles du torse de son partenaire, finissant sa course sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

D'un claquement de doigts celle-ci tomba au sol.

Alec quitta les lèvres de son sorcier pour reprendre sa respiration.

C'était son premier baiser. Et Alec savait que ça finirait par aller plus loin. Magnus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Alec en avait envie. Il avait terriblement envie de Magnus.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Magnus scrutait le regard de son chasseur à la recherche de n'importe quelles expressions qui pourraient lui donner la permission de continuer ou bien la désapprobation du brun quant aux événements qui se produiront certainement.

Les yeux bleus d'Alec disparurent derrière ses paupières.

«- Magnus, le sorcier frissonna lorsque son prénom sorti délicieusement d'entre les lèvres du chasseur. J'ai envie de toi.»

Ses prenuelles claires se plantèrent dans celles du sorcier qui n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle attirance pour quelqu'un.

Mais ce soir Alec était là, devant lui, le suppliant du regard de l'embrasser, le toucher, lui faire l'amour. Et Magnus ne pouvait en aucunes façons refuser une si belle invitation de la part d'une aussi sublime créature.

«- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi Alexander.»

Sur ces mots Magnus encadra de ses mains le visage fin de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il entreprit d'approfondir le baiser en venant caresser les lèvres d'Alec avec sa langue. Tandis que leurs deux muscles se chamaillaient les mains du chasseur vinrent caresser le torse du sorcier.

Il sentait les reliefs de ses muscles durs glisser sous ses doigts et il aimait ce qu'il touchait.

Magnus augmenta la vitesse en décidant de débarrasser son invité de sa veste. Son t-shirt parti rejoindre cette dernière à même le sol puis leurs embrassades reprirent de plus belle.

Alec plaqua Magnus contre la colonne, collant son corps au sien. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs excitations grandissantes l'une contre l'autre.

Le chasseur entreprit de dénouer le lacet qui maintenait le pantalon du sorcier en place. Il glissa le long de ses jambes une fois le noeud défait, dévoilant aux yeux du novice l'engin du sorcier.

Le visage d'Alec prit une innocente couleur rosée lorsque ses yeux dévièrent un peu trop au sud.

Magnus le trouvait beaucoup trop mignon dans une telle situation et sourit.

Il profita de la gêne d'Alec pour échanger leur position et ainsi dominer son chasseur complètement hébété par ce changement soudain.

«- Mon Ange, la partie ne fait que commencer...»

Il descendit le long du corps de sa belle créature et lui retira tout ses vêtements.

Alec se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas regarder Magnus qui lui le fixait, offrant au chasseur une vue inouïe : son beau sorcier agenouillé devant lui sous son engin gonflé et tendu par l'excitation.

Il sentît alors une pression à la base de son pénis et Magnus commença une série de délicats vas et viens.

Il espérait pouvoir soutirer à son bel Ange quelques gémissements. Il n'eût pas à attendre bien longtemps : un léger soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alec avait fermé ses yeux et mordu sa lèvre inférieure tentant en vain de réprimer les sons qui désiraient sortir de sa gorge.

Magnus le trouvait terriblement sexy. Il prit alors l'objet de ses désirs en bouche.

S'en était de trop pour Alec. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, plus sombres que jamais et, guidé par le plaisir que lui infligeait la langue joueuse du sorcier il passât ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes, accentuant le rythme, trop lent à son goût, qu'avait prît Magnus.

Une vague fulgurante de plaisir le submergea soudainement. Magnus avait retiré le jouet de sa bouche sans jamais arrêter le mouvement de ses mains et Alec finît par jouir.

Magnus se releva et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que son Alec était dans un état de semi-conscience.

«- Tu es magnifique mon Ange... Et je t'assure que ce n'est que la première fois que tu jouiras ce soir.»

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Alec semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et apprécia pleinement ce moment.

Et il le fît jusqu'au moment ou il ressentit une immense gêne dans son intimité. Magnus venait de glisser un doigt en lui.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé sa première fois en tenant le rôle du passif, la douleur l'effrayait mais l'idée de se faire pénétrer par se fabuleux sorcier lui paraissait de plus en plus alléchante.

Il s'abandonna alors complètement et se détendit, Magnus pût ainsi insérer un doigt en plus et préparer Alec correctement.

Lorsque ce fût fait Magnus retourna sa belle créature qui lui présentait ainsi son derrière, hésitant et tout de même effrayé.

Magnus titilla son entrée en tapotant son gland contre celle-ci puis il se colla au dos du brun qui commençait à s'impatienter, murmurant délicieusement à son oreille.

«- Détend-toi mon Ange, ça ira... Je vais y aller doucement et on continuera quand tu te sentiras prêt. »

Il était si prévenant, Alec aimait ça et ça lui était désormais égale si le sorcier avait remarqué qu'il n'était qu'un novice sans aucune expérience. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sentir Magnus en lui.

Et cela arriva. Il sentît une immense douleur lui déchirer les entrailles. Magnus y allait vraiment document. Il caressait également le corps de son chasseur, comme pour adoucir la chose.

Au bout de quelques temps Alec cessa de grimacer et décida qu'il était temps de ne plus avoir peur.

Il remua légèrement ses hanches et un gémissement quitta ses lèvres. Magnus prît la relève. Il se redressa, posa un main au creux des reins de son Ange et fît bouger son bassin. D'abord doucement puis il augmentait la cadence.

«- Putain ce que c'est bon !

\- Tu te dévergonde enfin mon chéri, remarqua Magnus dans un sourire.

\- Han !»

Le son de leurs peaux qui claquent à chaque coup de buttoir emplissait la pièce. Les deux amants semblaient être atteins d'une fièvre redoutable. Leurs corps en sueur se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre et les râles rauques qui se voulaient étouffés s'échappaient sans cesses de leurs gorges.

Les mains moites du soumis repoussaient la colonne de brique sur laquelle il prenait appui. Son corps tout entier était attiré par l'homme qui le prenait puissamment par derrière.

La main gauche empoignant la hanche droite de celui qu'il pénétrait avec une force paradoxalement délicate, le bel asiatique vînt une nouvelle fois coller son torse au dos humide de sueur de son partenaire. Il vînt attraper la mâchoire de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. C'était puissant et bordélique.

Toute la vertu dont était doté le brun aux yeux clairs s'était volatilisée depuis déjà un moment.

Libérant leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées par le sexe et l'amour ils haletaient sans jamais arrêter de bouger leur corps désespérément attirés l'un par l'autre.

Soudain ils échappèrent des gémissements purement érotiques et leurs têtes se jetèrent en arrière à l'unisson : le premier car son gland venait de percuter la prostate de son amant, et le second avait alors ressenti comme une décharge de plaisir lui tirant presque les larmes.

«- Magnus... Encore... Hmm... Je t'en prie...»

C'est entre deux râles excitants que son amant, sans jamais cesser ses délicieux coups de reins, lui répondit.

«- Je ferait n'importe quoi pour toi... Mon ange...»

Voilaaaaa ! Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous avez accordé à mon récit et espère vous voir dans les commentaires :)

J'ai hâte de publier les prochains, j'ai pas mal d'idées mais ça risque de prendre du temps étant donné que j'ai le bac prochainement.

Bref merci beaucoup !


End file.
